xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Three Souls Seven Fragments
Three Souls Seven Fragments are the lifeforms that were born from Su Dao's body splitting after he overused the Heavenly Dao to injure Lian Daofei. Three Souls # Seven-Colored Daoist: He was the first and most powerful lifeform born from Su Dao's body. He obtained most of Su Dao's cultivation base and all of his spells and battle instinct. # Old Ghost Zhan: Initially, he was just a Cave World cultivator. As he grew stronger, he learnt more and more about the reality of the Cave. However, after he failed his Fifth Arcane Tribulant, he lay dying on a planet when Su Dao's second soul, which was an amalgamation of his comprehension into essences and his wisdom, appeared before Old Ghost Zhan in the form of a beast. It fused with him and allowed him to directly reach the Eight Arcane Tribulant, however, it also began corrupting and manipulating him. # Xie Qing: He was the elusive third soul which kept itself hidden for many millions of years. It kept reincarnating again and again as it only contained Su Dao's memories and had no ability to fight and protect itself. Finally, during Xie Qing's reincarnation, he became tired of the endless cycle of reincarnation and committed suicide. Before dying, he handed over his soul (third soul) to Wang Lin, his teacher. Seven Fragments # Qing Shui: He was red fragment of slaughter. He contained the slaughter aura from all the people Su Dao killed throughout his long life. # Situ Nan: He was the blue fragment of talent. He contained Su Dao's heavenly talent that allowed him to reach Void Tribulant. # Qing Lin: He was the orange fragment of conscience. He contained a righteous aura which would make all evil doers tremble. His soul was filled with integrity and in order to protect someone or something, he would do whatever it took, and no temptation would be able to move him. # Greed: He was the yellow fragment of luck. He would become someone who would have heaven-defying luck that would make anyone jealous. Wherever he went, treasures would come to him. # Daoist Scattered Spirit: He was the green fragment of instinct. He represented a tree with the intent of spreading out its branches. This fragment was formed by Su Dao's instincts of reproduction. If this soul was a mortal, then he would have many children. If this soul was a cultivator, his cultivation level wouldn’t be high, but he would be very good with avatars, like the branches on a tree. # Mu Bingmei: She was the indigo fragment of love and hate. She had two sides: one was gentle like water, while the other was cold like ice. This fragment was formed by Su Dao's love for his sole dao partner: Fan Shanmeng. She contained his complicated feelings about love. Su Dao loved Fang Shanmeng but also hated her. Because of this love and hate, this sixth soul was different from the others. # All-Seer: He was the purple fragment of anger and unwillingness. He contains hate for the heavens, hate for the earth, and hate for the woman he loved. Initially, it was someone else but All-Seer, the mutated part of the Heavenly Dao, devoured this fragment to gain sentience. Thus, All-Seer became the seventh fragment. He combined the original seventh fragment's feelings of anger and unwillingness with Lian Daofei's greed and feelings of entitlement to become what he is now. Category:Terminology